How I Would Book Episode 1 - Sting vs Undertaker WrestleMania XXVII
by PCFreak619
Summary: A spin-off to my Re-Booking Wrestling Angles series, here I take an angle that was either scrapped, done with the wrong guy going over, or a dream match, and see how I would write it.
1. Chapter 1

**How I Would Book Episode 1**

**Undertaker vs Sting: WrestleMania XXVII**

**Part 1 - Robbery of the Fans**

Survivor Series 2014 was a significant date in WWE and wrestling history. It was here where we saw, after so many debates, after so many "what would've happened", and after so many "woulda coulda shoulda", we FINALLY got the WWE debut of the last of "The Icon", "The Franchise", Mr. WCW himself…..

**Sting!**

After so many years of wondering if Sting would ever come to WWE after never once leaving WCW, we finally have him come in and ruin the Authority's plans to win in the match against Team Cena. It was a moment that we will never truly forget. A great moment.

Granted, after all that, we look at with disappointment because of what happened at WrestleMania 31, but still, the debut itself was amazing.

However, what if we could have seen it before all this happened? What if we saw him before Survivor Series 2014?

Well, that actually almost did happen in 2011.

See, back at that time, Sting was in talks with WWE. There were reports of it happening. And the internet was absolutely a buzz about it. With the vignettes, the promos, everything, we thought we finally were going to see Sting come to the WWE. We thought we were gonna see something we thought we would never see.

Not only that, we also thought we were going to see one of the biggest dream matches of all time. We thought, with the vignettes, that we were going to see Sting battle The Undertaker at that years WrestleMania. And, honestly, with how badly the WWE botched the Nexus Angle months prior, that is how it SHOULD have been. Cause it could've been a bigger buzz going into WrestleMania that year than what we really got. Not to mention, that years Mania, minus Taker against Triple H, and to an extent, Cody Rhodes against Rey Mysterio, that Mania was absolutely dog shit.

Ultimately, we instead got Taker vs HHH, and Sting re-signed with TNA that year, winning their World Heavyweight Championship again. Taker and HHH would go on to have the match of the night, no question about it, while Sting, unfortunately, was involved in the Victory Road incident with Jeff Hardy.

So, in a lot of ways, we fans, like me, we were absolutely robbed of what would have been an absolute amazing program, and match between two legends in the history of the wrestling business. We felt robbed that we this was probably the one and only chance we had of finally seeing a dream match between Sting and Undertaker. And, I think to this day, we still feel frustrated that it didn't happen. And I can't blame them for feeling that way. Cause it should have happened, and because of some reasons, we didn't get it. And it sucks we didn't.

However, what if we **COULD **go back in time and write the wrongs of what happened? What if we could offer Sting a big contract to come in? What if we convinced Sting to let TNA try and do their own thing? What if we could have been able to finally make Sting vs Taker happen?

Well, if you guys read my Re-Booking Wrestling Angles series, you'll know that I was planning on doing a "How I Would Book" series. Where I would take an angle that either was going to happen, but was cancelled at the last minute, a "What If" style booking, where I would take a real story that happened, and flip and tweak a few things around, or a dream match that everybody on the internet or casual fan in general would want to see, and I would tell you how I would book it for everyone to see.

So, since we're on the Road to WrestleMania, I decided to write How I Would Book one of the biggest missed opportunities in WWE history. An angle that had fans buzzing, only to be left in disappointment. A true dream match that would be something special for everyone to see.

So, without further ado, this is How I Would Book:

Sting vs The Undertaker at WrestleMania XXVII.

**Author's Note: So, yeah, I'm starting off this series in a big way. Hope you guys enjoy what I eventually come up with. If you do, make sure to comment, like, follow, and favorite this story for future updates. Thank you all and goodnight everybody.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Build Up

**How I Would Book Episode 1: Sting vs Undertaker WrestleMania XXVII**

**Episode 2**

**Build Up**

So, for the build up, I'd have Taker come back like he did. The night after Elimination Chamber. Now, if I'm certain and you can correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe Taker had a serious injury at this time that was still healing. So, I would not have him wrestle all that much, if not at all.

So, he comes out and says that last year he ended a career at WrestleMania. This year, he plans to do it again. He says he wants to find someone to face at Mania. But he doesn't want to face an unworthy person on the roster who doesn't deserve to be in the ring with him. He wants to find the absolute right person for him to battle on the grandest state of them all.

So, for the next few weeks, leading into WrestleMania, he would have people ask him if they could battle him at Mania, and he tells them they don't deserve it. And, as far, as who they are, well, you could have guys like Morrison, Truth, Mysterio, lots of guys. You could have them try to prove themselves to Taker, but they aren't good enough to face Taker at Mania.

So, then, we get to RAW about four weeks before Mania, and Taker once again sets up a challenge for WrestleMania. He says that last year he faced the best of all time in Shawn Michael's, that maybe there isn't anybody who can face him with a big enough challenge. Maybe no one in WWE is worthy enough to face him. Maybe, be should just walk off into the darkness.

Then, on the TitanTron, we see an image of a scorpion. Then we hear crow sounds. We hear this slow erie music playing. Finally, we see images of Sting playing on the TitanTron.

Lastly, we see a text on the screen that says: "I Accept." Which, after that, leads to a spotlight showing up in the rafters of the building.

There he is. It's Sting. In his Crow gimmick attire. He points his baseball bat down to Taker, and then points at the WrestleMania sign. He just stares down at Taker, while Taker just looks up, and then does his throat cutting thing.

So, for the next three weeks, I'll have Taker and Sting continue to play mindgames with each other. I would have Taker come out with the druids, and one of the druids attacks Taker from behind, and it's Sting. He attacks Taker with his bat.

Then, maybe have Sting come out to cut a promo on being the one guy who never went to WWE. He talks about how, for 10 years now, he's heard that Taker is the greatest of all time in the history of professional wrestling. When the truth is he's the best of all time. He's been around longer than Taker has, and yet everyone thinks Taker is the man. Well, at WrestleMania, you'll find out who the better man is. Then, after that, I would have Taker in the cemetary, where he buries a dead crow, symbolizing that Sting's career dies at WrestleMania, at his hands. We could see some lightning striking the ring, and have the ring collapse to play mindgames with him.

Then, on the go home edition of WrestleMania, Sting and Taker are face to face, and Taker says he knows how good Sting is, but he's never faced him in his life. So, until you get through Taker, your not the man at all. Sting says for years he's proved he's the man, and he's gonna prove it when he ends the undefeated streak.

So, now, it's time for the match. Next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Match

**How I Would Book Episode 1: Sting vs. Undertaker WrestleMania XXVII**

**Episode 3**

**The Match**

So now it's here. Sting vs Taker. This match, honestly, will main event. And by main event, I don't mean the whole "Just because you were on last doesn't mean you were the main event bullshit." Cause, lets be honest guys. The match that closes out the show, the match that goes on last, **IS **the main event.

And, really, what could follow this? I mean, even if the WWE **DID** get the Nexus storyline right, and had Cena against Barrett, how can you honestly think that that match deserves to main event over Sting vs Taker?

There are just some instances where a WWE or World Heavyweight Championship Match simply cannot follow a match where it's "This guy vs This guy." A dream match if you will. See Rock/Hogan at WrestleMania X8. How could HHH/Y2J, or any other match for that matter, follow Hogan vs Rock?

Oh, and see Taker/Michaels I at WrestleMania 25. Then see HHH/Orton. I rest my case.

So, Taker vs Sting goes on last. Now, of course, you have to have special entrances for these guys. I would have Sting descend from the rafters, like he did in WCW, and then come through the crowd. He's in his crow attire, obviously. Plus, it's in Georgia at the Dome. That'll make a few old WCW fans feel happy as well.

For Taker, I would do his original entrance that he was supposed to do. He was supposed to have risen from the stage in a casket. However, problems happened with Triple H's entrance. Look up Triple H WM27 Horse entrance and you'll see why.

So, now, you got the two in the ring. And they stare each other down. The crowd is at a fever pitch. Taker does his throat cutting thing. Then Sting does his firing up thing.

Then, they go at it. It starts out slow. They feel each other out. Sting goes at Taker, like he studied Taker for years. He knows what he's gotten himself into. And Taker comes at Sting with his badassness.

Then, shit starts to go down.

The two do an announcer table spot, where Sting does like a Stinger Splash from the top rope to the outside and puts Taker through it.

Taker, also, tombstones Sting on the entrance ramp. Sting, just barely and very miraculously, beats the 10 count.

Meanwhile, the crowd is going fucking batshit crazy for all of this.

Sting hits another Stinger Splash in the corner, Scorpion Death Drop. He covers, but only gets two.

He attempts another drop, however Taker reverses it into a choke slam. Sting kicks out.

Then, Taker whips Sting into the ropes, goes for a big kick, but Sting grabs Taker's leg, and then hooks in the Scorpion Deathlock. He has him in the hold for a while, until Taker does something nobody has ever done before.

He breaks out of the Deathlock. Sting looks on in disbelief.

Taker is fighting to get up. Sting is staking Taker from across the ring. Taker is in the corner. Sting does his chest beating thing, then runs full speed ahead at Taker for another Splash.

Except, when Sting lunges at Taker so high, Taker catches him. He then lifts Sting into a Tombstone, only for Sting to reverse it into another death drop. Now, they both are down.

The crowd is in awe.

Sting covers Taker. And Taker kicks out again. Sting is looking frustrated.

It takes them a while to get up. They both look at each other. Taker does his eye rolling, tongue out thing. Sting looks on with intensity. He gets fired up again.

Sting and Taker go off the ropes, dodge, and then Taker does his flying clothesline tackle.

They both are down again. Sting, this time, goes for his baseball bat. He grabs it and attempts to hit Taker with it.

Taker dodges it, and hits a third tombstone.

**1...2...3. **

Taker wins and is 17-0 at WrestleMania. The crowd goes apeshit.

He does his celebration, and then Sting gets up. Wounded, beaten, he stares Taker down again.

He then extends his hand to him. Taker accepts. Sting walks off with great adulation from the fans.

Taker stays behind and celebrates his victory.

**Author's Note: So, yeah. That's it. You get a dream match that everybody wants to see. You get a good build-up. You get great entrances. And, above all else, you get a true once in a lifetime, No not Rock/Cena, Match in wrestling history.**

**Let me know what you guys think. Was Sting not coming to WWE back in 2011 a big mistake? Was it a big mistake to this day? Or, was it better when he came back in 2014 instead?**

**If you guys liked this story, make sure to follow, favorite, comment and like this story for upcoming future stories down the road. Thank you all and goodnight everybody.**


End file.
